


Unintentional Liquid Courage

by SomehowIManage



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: 12 Days of BOM, Canon Compliant, Drunk Kevin is my favorite, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Uganda (Book of Mormon Musical), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomehowIManage/pseuds/SomehowIManage
Summary: When a dinner at Connor's house leads Kevin to drink a little too much, he has no choice but to crash at Connor's for the night. But will the alcohol be a blessing or a curse in regard to Kevin's secret crush on Connor?Day Ten of the 12 Days of BOM!Prompt: "There's no way you can drive like this."
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: 12 Days of Book of Mormon (2020)





	Unintentional Liquid Courage

Kevin Price knew that he couldn’t handle his alcohol. He never could before and was sure that he wasn’t going to start anytime soon. Because of this, he could not tell you why he thought it was a good idea to take that third glass of wine after dinner at Connor’s house. Connor had invited Kevin over to catch up after the two had become busy with their own separate lives two years post-mission. Kevin was interning at an accounting firm while Connor was a server at an up and coming restaurant that recently opened in the area. Due to their hectic and mostly conflicting work schedules, they rarely had time to actually sit down and have a full conversation that wasn’t the occasional brief text or Snapchat message. Luckily for them, the holidays provided a small hiatus for both of their schedules, so Connor decided to take advantage of the free time. They enjoyed a French pasta dish that Kevin no longer remembered besides the fact that it was good, and wine. Lots and lots of wine. It did not take long before the two moved from the dining room into the living room, being sure to bring their glasses and the bottle of wine with them. Kevin’s laughs became louder and louder as the hours and the number of glasses of wine increased. It wasn’t until his fourth—or was it his fifth? —glass of wine that he started to really pay attention to the way his eyes were refusing to focus on anything in the room.

“I feel funny,” Kevin hiccupped. Connor scrunched his eyebrows together and pursed his lips into a small smile, as though he was trying to fight it.

“What glass are you on?” he asked. Kevin paused for a moment.

“Four. Maybe five? I’m not sure,” he replied, staring down into his glass. There was only a small layer of alcohol at the bottom, not even a centimeter high in the glass. He tilted his head back and drank the remaining liquid, feeling the warmth flow down his throat and into his belly. Connor chuckled and took the glass away from him before he could help himself to more wine.

“I think this is where I have to cut you off,” Connor teased him. “You never were a good drinking buddy.”

“I’m the best drinking buddy,” Kevin replied indignantly. “Just because I can’t go as long as you doesn’t mean I’m not good.”

“Uh huh,” Connor hummed, trying to keep a straight face.

“Whatever,” Kevin sniffed, not getting the joke. His phone dinged with a text notification. Kevin picked it up. Arnold.

**(Arnold): Late night, I see ;)**

“Who’s that?” Connor asked, attempting to peak at Kevin’s phone. Kevin all but threw his phone face down into his lap to prevent Connor from seeing the message.

“Arnold. He says hi,” Kevin explained quickly, hoping Connor didn’t notice his nervousness.

“Tell him I said hi back,” he replied nonchalantly. Kevin nodded as he picked the phone back up to reply.

**(Kevin): Not that late. Connor says hi by the way**

**(Arnold): It’s 1am buddy. Also, hi Connor! :D**

“Shit, I didn’t think it was that late,” Kevin muttered, mostly to himself. Connor looked up from his own phone.

“Hmm?”

“I’m gonna have to get going,” Kevin said, feeling a twinge of disappointment. As he attempted to stand up, he lost his balance and stumbled, falling right back onto the couch. Connor shook his head.

“There’s no way you can drive like this,” he said seriously.

“I’m fine,” Kevin insisted, though not convincingly.

“Stay here tonight,” Connor suggested. Kevin’s face reddened. 

“Oh no, I couldn’t,” Kevin began, but Connor gave him his signature District Leader look.

“I insist. Mi casa es su casa.”

“Okay, I’m too drunk to think in another language,” Kevin said sarcastically.

“Then you’re definitely too drunk to drive back to your place. Just stay the night. You can leave in the morning,” Connor suggested. Kevin sighed.

“Fine. As long as it’s not a burden.”

“It’s not.” Kevin looked at Connor’s smiling face and gave in. He picked up his phone once more.

**(Kevin): Staying the night. It’s late and I’m drunk**

**(Arnold): Bow chicka wow wow ;D**

**(Kevin): Smh goodnight**

**(Arnold): I’m sure you’ll have a great one ;)**

Kevin’s face remained a bright red that he hoped Connor just assumed was from the alcohol he had consumed. The two stayed up for a couple more hours, laughing and talking about both nothing and everything. As the hours became later, the conversations turned deeper.

“I think the thing that stuck with me the most from Uganda is that we really don’t know just how much other people are suffering. I mean, we’re privileged, whether we realize that or not. And there’s nothing inherently wrong with that, per say, I mean, we didn’t choose to be born in a first world country. But, like, there’s so much that we could do to help others. And, ya know, I think that’s what I wanna do with my life,” Connor stated, staring off into the distance, contemplating.

“So you want to go back to Uganda?” Kevin asked, feeling nervous about his answer.

“I don’t think my skin could take much more of that heat,” Connor joked. “No, I’m thinking of staying more local. Like, even in America, there are a lot of people in various states of need. And I think that I want to do whatever I can to help them.”

“So are you thinking hospital, nonprofit…?” Kevin asked.

“I don’t know for sure yet. I mean, I’m happy being a waiter for the time being, but I feel like there’s just something more for me out there. But I have time to figure it out. So long as I’m able to eventually help others, I’ll be happy,” Connor smiled contently. Kevin stared at him in awe for a moment. He always knew that Connor was a selfless person, but the level of compassion and willingness to give truly astonished him in that moment. It did nothing to restrain his hidden feelings for the man, and paired with the amount of wine he had in his system…

“You gotta stop doing that,” Kevin murmured.

“Stop doing what?” Connor asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

“Saying things that make me wanna kiss you,” Kevin breathed, staring at Connor’s lips. They were slightly parted, looking soft and inviting. He subconsciously licked his own, imagining how it would feel to have Connor kiss him.

“You’re drunk,” Connor replied just above a whisper. Kevin nodded, but pursed his lips.

“Doesn’t matter. I want you when I’m sober too,” he said. Connor shook his head.

“Ask me again tomorrow. If you still want to kiss me when you’re not under the influence, we’ll kiss. But I really don’t think you’re even going to remember this in the morning. Let’s get you to bed,” Connor sighed, getting up from the couch and walking towards the spare bedroom to get Kevin ready for the night. Kevin groaned.

“Why does it matter if it’s tonight or tomorrow? Why can’t we kiss now? You’re really pretty,” Kevin rambled. Connor turned around to face him.

“Because you can’t actually consent right now. So if it really doesn’t make a difference, we’ll wait,” Connor explained. He walked back over to Kevin, who somehow managed to pick himself up off of the couch by himself, and cupped the back of his neck, playing with his hairline. Kevin gasped and leaned into the touch. “Besides, don’t you want to be sure you’ll remember that moment?”

“Okay,” Kevin gave in, still savoring the feeling of Connor’s touch, as innocent as it was. He followed Connor into the spare bedroom and changed into an extra pair of pajamas that Connor graciously provided. After brushing his teeth, he was ready for bed.

“Goodnight, Kev,” Connor smiled softly at him.

“Goodnight, Con,” Kevin replied, also smiling. “I expect that kiss in the morning,” he added, teasingly. Connor laughed weakly.

“We’ll see.” With that, he walked out of the room, shutting off the lights and closing the door behind him. Kevin closed his eyes, willing himself not to lose any bravado he had from that night to the next day.

***

Kevin woke up with a pounding head and a churning stomach. As he entered the bathroom to brush his teeth (and thankfully not vomit), a few memories from the previous night flooded his head.

_Oh, shit…_

Kevin dropped his toothbrush and rushed backwards, all but slamming the toilet seat down and collapsing onto it. He put his head in his hands, suddenly feeling bile creep up his throat.

_Oh my God, I tried to get Connor to kiss me…and he said no… But did he mean just last night, or ever… God, I’m such an idiot!_

Kevin pondered what to do. He’d eventually have to face Connor again in the next few minutes. He didn’t know whether to pretend it didn’t happen, or to confront him about it.

_Consent…Connor said something about consent…Was he talking about consent from himself or me? Fuck… I’m going to have to talk to him about it._

He left the bathroom and got dressed in his clothes from the previous day, laying the folded pajamas Connor lent him on the bed. Summoning all the courage he could, Kevin made his way into the kitchen, where Connor was sitting at the table, reading the morning’s newspaper. Connor looked up at him and smiled softly, setting the paper down to greet him.

“Good morning, sunshine,” the man teased before taking a sip of tea out of his mug. “And how are we feeling today?”

“Could be worse,” Kevin admitted, taking the seat across from him. “Thanks again for letting me crash here.”

“Any time.” An awkward silence fell over them. “Uh, I know you prefer coffee, but I don’t like it, so I don’t have any, but there is tea if you would like some,” Connor word vomited.

“Tea would be great, thank you,” Kevin accepted with a smile. Connor nodded and stood up to get him a mug of his own.

“I don’t know if you want any breakfast or not. There’s eggs, some cereal, I could even make pancakes if you’d like,” Connor informed him over his shoulder, busy at the tea. He placed the mug in front of Kevin as he continued, “I’m not too hungry myself, but if you want anything, I’d be happy to get it for you.” Kevin shook his head.

“No thanks, just the tea is fine.” They were quiet once more as Connor sat back down in his seat, fiddling with his mug. There was an obvious elephant in the room that seemingly no one wanted to bring up. But someone had to. Kevin took a sip of his tea in an effort to ease his knotted stomach. It did nothing.

“So, uh, Connor, can I talk to you about something?” Kevin asked, tracing his finger around the rim of the mug.

“Sure. What’s up?” Connor asked, nerves creeping through his voice.

“It’s about last night,” Kevin began, staring down at the table.

“We can just forget it ever happened,” Connor interjected, waving his hand dismissively. Kevin swallowed hard before looking up to meet Connor’s gaze.

“No, I think we should talk about it,” Kevin stated a lot more confidently than he felt. Connor nodded his head wordlessly. Kevin didn’t add anything else.

“Okay,” Connor prompted.

“Okay,” Kevin mirrored back. “As I’m sure you’re well aware, I was very drunk last night. I only really remember bits and pieces of the last hour or so, but the pieces that I do remember, I feel like we need to talk about. Do you remember what happened last night?”

“I do,” Connor replied simply, his face giving nothing away.

“Okay. I’m going to be honest with you, Con. I wouldn’t have said or done any of that if I was sober,” Kevin explained.

“I figured as much,” Connor replied with a sad smile.

“I mean, to tell you that I have feelings for you, especially under those circumstances, it just isn’t how I wanted last night to play out. I’m sorry if I crossed a line there,” Kevin apologized. Connor cocked his head to the side.

“Um, you’re fine…” he replied, clearly confused.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that even though that’s not how I would have wanted it to happen, that doesn’t mean that I don’t want it to happen.”

“What?” Connor was even more confused now. Kevin sighed.

“I mean, I like you. I like you so much, Connor. I’ve honestly liked you for years, but I’ve always been too afraid to tell you. But drinking last night with you acted as some... unintentional liquid courage and it just kind of spewed out. You’re the most amazing, selfless, compassionate, funny, and loving person I know. I know that we kind of lost touch for a little bit there, but believe me when I say that you were still constantly on my mind. I was just afraid of reaching out and bothering you because I know you were busy with work and other friends and stuff. And I’m sorry if this makes things weird between us, but I just couldn’t lose the miniscule chance that maybe, just maybe, you feel the same way about me,” Kevin explained breathlessly. Connor stared at him in shock, before his lips formed a smile. Kevin’s face dropped and he stood up from the table. “I’ll, uh, I’ll see myself out. Sorry.” Kevin turned away, about to run out the door

“Kevin, you’re such an idiot,” Connor lightly chided, still smiling. Connor rose up from the table as well and grabbed Kevin’s hand before he could get too far. As Kevin turned around, he found Connor a lot closer to him than he expected.

“I am,” Kevin replied, not entirely sure if he meant it as a question or a statement.

“So, you meant everything you said last night?” Connor asked softly.

“I did. I do,” Kevin confirmed.

“Including the kiss?” Connor breathed, glancing down at Kevin’s lips. Kevin looked at Connor’s lips as well, noting that they looked just as soft and inviting as they did last night. Kevin leaned in slowly, meeting Connor’s lips in the middle for a gentle, chaste kiss. Kevin held Connor’s face in his hand, as Connor wrapped his arms around Kevin’s waist. They broke the kiss after a few seconds.

“Including the kiss,” Kevin whispered back before their lips locked once more.

Kevin had a feeling that for once alcohol seemed to have done him a favor and started something beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This was the first fic I wrote for the 12 Days of BOM, earlier this month! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, and/or leaving kudos! I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
